A computer system can include physical and logical system resources (e.g., computers, servers and networks), and these physical and logical resources may in turn host many software resources, which in turn may host more dependent software resources. Resource management systems can monitor some or all of these resources for situations that require corrective action.
A resource management system may include a collection of rules that determines under what situations corrective action should be initiated and the type of corrective action to apply in a particular situation. Some resource management systems extract metrics (data) at specified time intervals from resources that are being monitored, process those metrics, and use processing logic to identify the occurrence of a condition (an “alert condition”) that may require corrective action by a user and/or by self-corrective procedures.
The effectiveness of a resource management system can depend on its ability to properly identify alert conditions and notify a user and/or take self-corrective actions.